creation_crystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Monarchery
Monarchery is a Magic Bowslinger. History Monarchery emerged from her crystal with memories of being apart of a group with two other members. They were mainly a group just to scare younger characters, but became much more dangerous upon being attacked by a group of Skylanders. After that, they began attacking villages, and attacking the Academy for revenge. At one point, a group of Skylanders discovered their secret base. They knew they were a threat, so attacked it to weaken them. Unfortunately, Monarchery and the other members caught them, and were furious. The leader declared an attack. Monarchery and the other member obeyed. Monarchery attacked the skylander with whips, who made an attempt to grab her, but easily dodged with her flight. The other member fought one with a spear, and they're leader fought one with gauntlets. Monarchery mainly shot arrows from her bow, but were easily stopped. The Leader told Monarchery she was weak and could do better. Frustrated, Monarchery shot an arrow at her leader, infuriating him. He then launched a ninja star to hit the bow out of her hand, and telported behind her, and used his sword to cut her wings, putting Monarchery in loads of pain, however, she had enough strength to get her bow and arrows, and shot an enchanted arrow at her former leader once again while he wasn't looking, causing him to retreat in his crystal. Monarchery caught her breath, but had to retreat as well due to the amount of pain her former leader put her in. Later on, she reformed back at the Skylander Academy, and greeted by the attackers. They told her what had happened, due to memory loss after being in her crystal for so long. Monarchery knew she couldn't return to her group, so she decided to join the Skylanders. Personality Monarchery is generally calm and wise, but can get irritated when one bosses her around, as seen in her history, but she's quite kind and loving to those she cares about. Monarchery cares a lot about Meadow. They both experienced the troubles of the group, and both betrayed it. They were friends when they were younger, and Meadow helped design her future vision helmet. Monarchery has really only had one friend since her leader was harsh and controlling. The only other known relationship she has is with a scrapped Imaginator named Sandstorm, as they fought eachother. It is currently unknown what they're current status is. Monarchery is very confident due to her future vision. She generally knows what will happen in her life, however, the betrayal was unexpected to her. She's also known to be quite sassy to her enemies, likely due to the "doesn't like to be bossed around" aspect. She's also quite polite. Currently, Monarchery is more closed in due to her new teammates, but she'll likely get closer the more she goes on missions with them. Appearance *Head: Equestrian Head *Eyes: N/A *Ears: Antennae *Chest: Judogi Chest *Arms: Fancy Sleeves *Legs: Queen Legs *Tail: None *Headgear: Boneytail *Shoulder Guards: Stone Hero's Armor *Arm Guards: Doomlander Smasher Arm Guards *Leg Guards: Pharaoh's Armor *Backpack: Butterfly Wings *Weapon: Enchanted Bow =Color Scheme= MonaColorHead.jpg|Head Colors MonaColorEyes.jpg|Eye Color MonaColorEars.jpg|Ears Colors MonaColorChest.jpg|Chest Colors MonaColorArms.jpg|Arms Colors MonaColorLegs.jpg|Legs Colors MonaColorHeadgear.jpg|Headgear Colors MonaColorShoulderGuards.jpg|Shoulder Guards Colors MonaColorArmGuards.jpg|Arms Colors MonaColorLegGuards.jpg|Leg Guards Colors MonaColorBackpack.jpg|Backpack Colors Gallery MonaStats.jpg|Monarchery's Level 1 Stats MonaSizes.jpg|Monarchery's Sizes MonaStats.png|Monarchery's Level 39 Stats MonaSelfie.png|A Selfie of Monarchery. MonarcheryCard.png|Monarchery's Card Abilities Monarchery occasionally uses a bow to attack her enemies. The arrows she uses are enchanted, though she has other abilities. *'Bow:' Long ranged weapon. Shoots out Enchanted Arrows which can seek out her enemies. *'Healing:' Monarchery is able to utilize many enchanted glowbugs to heal her times of need. *'Glowbugs:' Monarchery can also use Glowbugs to attack her enemies by her side. They are able to fuse into eachother to create a bigger version of themself, also being able to attack Monarchery's enemies. *'Flight:' Monarchery is able to fly with her wings, but struggles a bit due to her being of a larger size then a regular monarch butterfly, and because of her wings being cut by her leader, despite them healing overtime. *'F U T U R E V I S I O N:' Monarchery is able to look into the future with the use of her helmet. She shares this ability with Demonica, and a scrapped Imaginator, Stargaze. *'Enchanted Dust:' Enchanted Dust is used to stun her enemies. Monarchery's helmet is enhanced with Future Vision, so she is able to see how battles will conclude if they would be victorious or a horrible loss, but she's also able to use it to see how her future will go, but occasionally she sees the wrong thing. Sometimes what she wants can affect her vision, which causes her to be overly confident. The Glowbugs are able to spawn on command, though they usually always swarm around her. Monarchery possesses these as they were in a deep part of the cavern where her crystal was incubating. They took an interest into Monarchery, and followed her around and helped her through battle. From the start, glowbugs didn't have any powers, but it seems as if Monarchery's abilities have affected them, and they consumed some of it, and received some powers to help Monarchery. However, they've always been able to fuse. Imaginator Powers Trivia *Monarchery is often called "Mona" for short. *Monarchery's Sensei is Ro-Bow. *Monarchery is the creator's third favorite Imaginator. *She is considered 'defective' due to her having legs. *Her wings have managed to heal overtime since her battle with her leader. *Monarchery 's name is meant to be a portmanteau of the words "Monarch" and "Archery" **This is related to the fact she is a Monarch Butterfly, and uses a bow and arrow. *Her ponytail is actually connected to her helmet. *Considering they're similar histories, it seems as if Monarchery worked with Meadow. Character Theme